Seance
by WindMageRina
Summary: Seto's dead, and Mokuba goes to a medium to contact him. But what he finds out may be more than he wanted to know.


I'm baaaaccckkk.....  
: NOOO!

Here's a little Humor ficcie for Seto and Mokuba. It stared out as a scene I wanted to post on an RPG me and my friend started on the MSN group Yu-Gi-Oh Forever.

Disclaimer guy: Rina does not own Yu-gi-oh and it's characters, Yu-Gi-Oh Forever, MSN Groups, 4 Kids Entertainment, or any ties with their affiliates. Any resemblance to something already in existence is just what she missed while changing around the words.

WindMageRina: SHH! I thought we DISCUSSED that already! On to the story!  
****

Seance  


The rain beat steadily down on the grimy sidewalk. The only sign of life was a small rat scurrying toward the drain. Out of the gloomy fog, a great black limo pulled up next to the curb. Mokuba Kaiba, hooded in a long black coat, stepped out and told the driver to wait there.

The shop looked just how he'd expected; old and rusted, yet with an irresistible magic charm that bid him enter. And so he did.

The tiny inside smelled of 10,000 kinds of incense permanently mixed with cigarette smoke, and the oppressive air made him feel lightheaded and sleepy. An eerie, eclectic music surrounded him, but he couldn't pinpoint it's source.

"Come on in, my dear, I have been waiting for you. Welcome to Madame Malkine's House of the Mystic. Be at rest; I am Madame Malkine." A soft, lulling voice called out to him. He turned his attention toward the voice and saw a small, stout woman sitting at a tiny rounded table, studying him intently with sharp blue eyes. She was dressed in an ancient Gypsy fashion, covered with beaded jewelry and shrouded in a deep purple shawl.

"I sense that you have come to me on a matter of great importance. You have suffered a great personal tragedy, perhaps? Please, come and sit." Maybe it was his imagination; but something about Madame Malkine made him feel at ease. He did as he was told and took a seat opposite the woman at her table.

"So tell me my dear; what is it that brings you to such a humble place as mine?" Mokuba bit his lip. "It's my brother; he's dead. I-...I just thought that if there was some way to contact him...I just want to talk to him!" Mokuba said, the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "Don't cry my dear; if you wish to speak to your brother then you have come to the right place."

Mokuba looked up at the woman with a hopeful expression. "Really?!"

"Yes dear. By contacting the spirit world, we shall be able to speak with your brother." She suddenly moved, placing her arms on the table. "Take your hands in mine, my dear, and we shall see if we cannot locate your brother. What is his name?"

"Seto Kaiba." Mokuba told her as he placed his hands in hers. Madame Malkine nodded, tightening her grip. "Close your eyes." she told him. Mokuba shut his eyes tight and waited. And waited. And waited.

He peeked an eye open, and then Madame Malkine began to moan with an eerie chant. "Seto Kaaiiiba! Seto Kaaaiba! Thy brother wishes to speak with you! Come and answer from the spirit world!" Suddenly she went limp, releasing her grasp on Mokuba.

Oh my God did she have a heart attack?! Mokuba thought. "Um..Madame-" "Mokuba..is that you?" A voice the boy could recognize anywhere said. Mokuba stared at the seemingly unconscious woman in utter disbelief. "S-s...seto...?" he breathed. "What is it, Mokuba?" Seto asked.  
"SETO it's you! It's really you! Where are you? Are you ok?" Mokuba blabbered.

"Whoa whoa..calm down. I'm fine; but could you call me later? I'm in the middle of a duel."

"A..duel? With who?" Mokuba asked, wondering why in the world his dead brother was in a duel. "The President of 4 Kids Entertainment. Says he was shot by some crazed fangirl." Seto replied. "Anyway, I'm kinda busy. Besides, you should be looking after the company."

"Oh..ok...I can come back later Seto." Mokuba said, just glad to be able to hear his big brother's voice. "Thanks, kid." Seto said. "Only could you do me a favor?"  
"Of course, big brother! What is it?"

"Could you bring a fan next time you come? It's kinda hot here."

Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry Seto fans, but it was just too much to resist. Don't get me wrong; Kaiba's awesome. But every great, rich, snobby, smart and inflexible CEO needs to be tortured once in while, ne?


End file.
